


I'm Certain That It Happens All The Time

by Couldbeyourlife (welltimedsmiles)



Category: Glee
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Weddings, klaine wedding mini bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welltimedsmiles/pseuds/Couldbeyourlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson planned the perfect New York Wedding of their dreams. Planned. Their loved ones work their own magic.<br/>Written for boobarellie for the Klaine Wedding Minibang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Certain That It Happens All The Time

When Kurt was able to lock down their venue, he threw a special dinner party to announce it. He and Blaine spent a Saturday afternoon making that section of the planning cork board “come to life” with glitter and some great pictures printed off the internet. There was a red velveteen curtain put over the board so they could do the big reveal over the cheesecake and chocolate strawberry dessert.

“So, it’s like _Home Alone 2_ , right?” Finn says around the chunk of strawberry in his mouth.

“It’s the Plaza, Finn. Not a movie set!” Rachel reaches out to try and adjust one of the silver stars on the board holding up a picture of the ballroom inside the venue. Kurt swats her hand away.

“I tend to go straight to _The Way We Were_ ,” Blaine says.

 “ _Funny Girl_!” Rachel’s shoulders start to rise with excitement, quickly recovering from her moment of pouting over being denied access to the board.

 “ _Sleepless in Seattle_!” Kurt and Blaine say in unison and their eyes meet softly.

 “Okay, that’s it. Mama’s gotta break out the hard stuff.” Santana shoves her chair back from the table and grabs a bottle of something dark brown out of her dance bag before flouncing off to the kitchen, her eye roll almost audible.

 Overall, Kurt feels like everything is exactly as it should be and it’s going to be the amazing wedding he and Blaine have been planning and dreaming of for years. The Plaza with chic decorations, everyone they’ve ever imagined there. Sure, Kurt chose planning it himself and the two of them making everything in order to pool money for the venue, but it’s all going to be amazingly worth it when they exchange vows and dance the night away in their classic _New York Celebration of Eternal Love_.

 **

 A musical emergency should not be a problem for a couple that graduated from a prestigious musical theater program and that are currently setting the Great White Way on fire one job at a time. They know people. They have connections. They’ve been background Newsboys in _Newsies_ for heaven’s sake!

 “What do you mean by everyone in the band has been detained in Canada for 72 hours? How is anyone detained in Canada? DID YOU INSULT THE WINTER OLYMPICS?” Kurt walks in from work, makeup still dotting his face from an afternoon spent doing children's theater of The Cricket in Times Square. Blaine is banging his head on the table when Kurt makes it over, taking his phone away from him as it is bleating a busy signal from the only phone left in the world that still has a busy signal.

 “So, there’s a very real line that one can cross with how much marijuana one can carry across the border between the U.S. and Canada. And one of those lines is if you have two duffel bags filled with something you claim is parsley; that makes you not just someone with drugs but they suspect you of trafficking and also RUINING OUR WEDDING?”

 “Our band is being detained in Canada?” Kurt puts his hand over Blaine’s.

 “No, our band had all of their equipment stolen and are stranded in Austin for at least a week.”

 “Hipsters!” they hiss in unison.

 “This band I was just talking to was the last band I was able to find on Facebook that does weddings and isn’t a religious choir or doesn’t have a fiddle as part of the ensemble. And not fiddles that can totally just be delicate violins. I mean like... fiddles.”

“What about DJs?” Kurt starts scrolling through his phone looking for contacts that might have contacts with contacts. Blaine sits up and gives him a soft smile, his hair is a mess from his fingers running through it and that tugs at Kurt’s heart. Also, with him  being all flushed from frustration and sweaty, it’s really hot.

“You said DJs at weddings are only one overpaid step above just using a playlist on your ipod.” Kurt can only nod and shudder at the image of someone with awful facial hair and the stench of club kid being tasked with playing the full original Broadway cast recordings rather than relying on random American Idol cover versions that he can remix. Kurt’s entire body shudders.  

“Let’s think calmly and rationally about this. We’re performers. We’re artists, we know people...” Kurt smooths out one of the cloth placements in front of him, aligning the corners neatly with the corners of the table.

“You didn’t want us to have friends performing at the wedding!” Blaine is becoming somewhat frantic; “You know Rachel will end up putting that on her resume! These are your rules, Kurt.”

“I believe your exact words were that you didn’t want others performing because you didn’t want anyone to try upstaging us on our day!” Kurt snaps. “Which is dumb, because no one is upstaging us!”

“We can’t perform for our entire wedding, Kurt.”

“I don’t remember Emily Post having anything to say about that. Let’s start picking a set list...”

Kurt pulls a scrap piece of paper from the center of the table and in the next hour they have ran through what Kurt thinks will make a great main performance for the reception and are moving on to the encore when there’s an excited warning knock at the door.

Rachel is already talking to them as she opens the door up with her key. Even though she’s lived in a shoebox studio in Manhattan for two years now, she still comes and goes into the loft easily. She at least knocks and seems to only come with the intention of visiting; a much better arrangement than whatever Santana seems to have decided on for them where she randomly turns up sleeping on their couch, eating their food, and on one occasion a few years ago appeared to have allowed a string of girls she picked up to believe the loft was her place with the explanation that “sometimes you just don’t want them to follow you home.”

“...Okay, guys! I am so excited. I talked to the rest of the grooms’ party earlier via chat and all the dresses have arrived to their destinations and fit and the tuxedos for the guys are being fitted tonight as you know per the ‘Anderson-Hummel Wedding Countdown Calendar’  - oh my goodness, what’s wrong?” Rachel yelps at the sight of the two of them.

“We’re prepping a setlist,” Blaine says, making a little spin and pulling Kurt around until they’re moving into the steps for their “Cole Porter Medley #4” and Rachel just blinks at them.

“Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson! You told me that I couldn’t perform at your wedding and now suddenly you can!” Rachel starts toward Kurt, her finger wagging and her bags dropping to the floor, leaving Blaine to jump and catch the sandwich bag before it spills the blueberry avocado for her and tuna sandwiches for them with cheesecakes slices for dessert  from the deli all over the floor.

Kurt steels himself, his shoulders squaring for the battle to come. The day after the engagement was announced, Rachel had sent him a link to her youtube channel with a special playlist labeled “Rachel Berry Sings True Love.”

“No.”

“Kurt!”

“No!”

“Kurt Hummel!”

“No. No. No! My wedding is not going to be the Rachel Berry Talent Extravaganza!”

“Why should it be the Kurt Hummel extravaganza?” Rachel seems to think for a moment that she’s made an excellent point before she deflates and plops down on the couch, her skirt fluffing up around her. “Fine, but I would like to help. Help that doesn’t involve me performing,” she clarifies with an eye roll.

“We’ve got this figured out, Rachel.” Blaine sits down next to her, taking her hand appreciatively.

“No, you guys...”Rachel grabs Kurt’s hand and pulls him on the other side of her. “You guys deserve to dance to something live and beautiful at your dream wedding. I am going to take care of this. You will have your masterpiece!” Rachel bounces in her seat expectantly and Kurt looks over her head to Blaine, who is looking the same way Kurt feels.

Resigned and appreciative mixed with a healthy and needed dose of frightened.

“Fine,” they both say and Rachel squeals, hugging both of them.

**

That night when Blaine slips into bed next to him and they wrap their bodies up together, Kurt sighs in relief.

“I think this thing is going to turn out great, don’t you?” Kurt lands a kiss on Blaine’s nose and they both giggle, sleepy and relieved to feel things are back on track.

“Let’s not tempt fate,” Blaine says and Kurt rolls his eyes.

“We’ve planned this down to the direction the flowers are supposed to face on the table settings, what else can possibly befall us?”

“I use the word tempt and you go for flower arrangements?” Blaine slips a hand up Kurt’s side.

“Centerpieces,” Kurt corrects him and he feels the familiar heat on his neck and the way the world seems to go into soft focus when it’s the two of them completely focused on one another. “I know how you feel about decor that pulls a room together.”

“Tell me about the lighting,” Blaine says and he dives in for another kiss.

**

The morning before the wedding they have the rehearsal and brunch. Blaine wakes him up with lattes and giant muffins full of juicy cranberries and blueberries that stain his fingers. Kurt feels warm and content and looks out on the spring sunlight and feels the same rush of excitement that he did his first few days in New York. The days even before the loft where he was in a hotel waking up every day excited because he was finally here.   
  
He thinks of all the memories he’s made on his own and with Blaine, the stories they have to tell and ones they’ve yet to create and he drinks the last of his latte and sucks the cranberry off his fingers before giving a grateful wave to the city for everything going his way.

 “New York New York!” He sings out and Blaine joins him on the last note from the bathroom.

 **

 “But you’re The Plaza. The. _Plaza_ ”

“That’s the fourth time you’ve said that, sir.”  Kurt puts his hand on Blaine’s shoulder in what he believes is a totally calming and soothing supportive move, but apparently looks to others like he was going to “squeeze Blaine’s shoulder off” or “attempting to move Blaine out of the way to get closer to the Hotel employee; we could let you view it on the camera if you like, Mr. Hummel.”

 “What my handsome and debonair fiance is attempting to get across is that we don’t quite understand what you mean when you say that the room is  ’unavailable due to structural problems’.

 “A client last night flooded the ballroom and it will be at least 30 days before the repairs and inspection can be completed.” She has the audacity to say this as if she isn’t personally destroying the very foundation of Kurt’s dreams.

 “But all of my invitations say The Plaza! Invitations we spent two weeks learning how to do a particular style of calligraphy so we could then spend anothertwo weeks handwriting each invitation and every single one of them says that the location is The Plaza. Tomorrow afternoon.” Kurt is positive that his chest has completely seized  up and that’s why he’s unable to control the volume of his voice and he’s noticing that the tile on the ceiling is not aligned in a way he’d preffer prefer and it doesn’t add up in sevens either.

 “With all due respect, sir, it sounds like you... very dedicated to ah detail.”

 “Details like our wedding being at The Plaza!” Kurt blurts out.

 “We were saving money that we put toward having our dream New York wedding at The _Plaza_!”

 Kurt is distracted for half a moment by how hot he finds Blaine when he’s angry and gritting his teeth and talking like that. The receptionist just stares at them.

 “Look, that’s not what’s important; can’t you just rent us another space tomorrow?” Kurt tries for soothing but it only comes out as hysterical.

 “Unless you are the Governor’s niece attending her Bat Mitzvah or a member of the tri-state Savior’s Divine Plan Church and attending their Annual Purity Debut and Celebration of the Given banquet, then no, you cannot.”

“There’s nothing available at all?”

“I can rent you a room.”

“I’m... wait, we could have our wedding in one of the rooms! Is it a suite?” Blaine asks.

“Due to the high volume of large families attending the ball and banquet we have no suites available for this weekend, Mr. Anderson.”

Kurt feels everything drop out from under him. “I paid a deposit, I paid fees, I have a check right here.”

“Your deposit minus a processing fee will be refunded to you with our apologies within the next 10 business days.”

“I’m a congressman’s son!” Kurt says desperately, pushing himself up farther onto the counter trying to look at her computer screen. “He’s had dinner with the president! On multiple occasions! He helped pass legislation!”

“Then please ask him to give my regards to President Clinton. Now if you'll excuse me.” She pushes a folder with the forms for them to fill out to obtain their refund along with the vendor information Kurt had previously provided them. When they turn around, the entire wedding party is standing there staring at them. Blaine is trying to regain his composure, his face still flushed. Kurt rubs invisible lint from his vest before he finally forces his feet to drag across to his father who gives him a hug before Kurt throws himself dramatically onto a lobby sofa, causing Santana’s suitcase next to him clang suspiciously.

“We don’t have a venue,” Kurt confirms and everyone looks confused or nervous.

“We have cake, we have outfits, and food, and everything, but we don’t have a venue for our great-”

“Amazing,” Kurt adds in.

“Dream.”

“Flawless.”

“Epic. New York wedding.”

Blaine sits down next to him and they twine their hands together immediately.

“Venue means the place that the wedding happens at right?” Sam asks, finally breaking the silence. Cooper looks at Sam and nods meaningfully while Finn continues to look puzzled and Santana rolls her eyes.

“Yes, Sam,” Rachel says overly cheerful, her eyes getting bigger and bigger in a way that makes Kurt almost believe that a lion is quickly advancing on them just over his shoulder and Rachel is too terrified to say anything.

“This is New York, there are plenty of places you can have your wedding at,” Sam says.

“Yeah. With a day’s notice,” Rachel nods.

“I really doubt that, guys,” Cooper rolls his eyes at the two of them. “It takes months to get a place to do anything in this city, as I know from extensive work as a host for TLC’s 24 Hour Wedding program, _Surprise Wedding_!”

“Guest Host.”

“Semantics, sport!” Cooper actually ruffles Blaine’s hair and Blaine curls himself up closer into Kurt’s  side in exasperation.

Kurt rests his head back on the sofa while a clamor of voices come up around him with suggestions ranging from random small churches that would totally be fine with doing a quick ceremony to maybe postponing the wedding until Santana finally yells something at them.

“Let me handle this. Cooper, you take the twins here to some nice hotel that’s not here on your game show host fancy pants expense account-”

“Reality TV where celebrities race one another in a 1985 Camaro across country aka _Camaro Race_ is America’s #1 celebrity themed racing reality tv program, Santana. Game show host? More like dream creator.” Cooper turns and gives everyone a giant beautiful smile.

“Sure. You’re Willy Wonka, whatever. Take them to a hotel and treat them nice, cause Santana has this under control.”

“I’m not getting married at the Kitty Mixxer!” Blaine says and Kurt nods along,

“Or Go Go night somewhere or Henrietta -”

“Shut up,” Santana says before flouncing off, her phone already open in her hand and her bag clanging as she walks.

**

Finn has already come to them once saying that there “could might possibly be a problem” with the tuxedos. But that was when he and Sam didn’t understand how vests work.

They’re laying on the bed with a rerun of Friends on in the background and Blaine just mutters out in horror,

“We’re going to have our wedding at a lesbian bar and there won’t be any music.”

“I’m sure Sam will play acoustic guitar with Santana’s nightly hook up of choice for us.” Kurt buries his face in his pillow. Kurt thinks he hears Blaine ponder an acoustic duet of an Indigo Girls song before he buries his head further into the very plush pillows.

**

“Kurt, you’re going to completely empty the mini bar.”

“Call down downstairs and tell them we need it filled again,” Kurt says around a mouthful of dark chocolate and a swallow of mini Skyy Vodka. Blaine looks at him for a beat before he pops open a little can of pre-mixed Bloody Mary.

“We spent months planning the wedding we’ve been looking forward to for years. _Years.”_ Blaine emphasizes the last part making clear the final insult in their cascading wedding horror.

“Since we were teenagers!” Kurt yells, throwing the chocolate wrapper on the floor.

“We could postpone.” Blaine fumbles with a bottle of cranberry juice for a moment until he clumsily masters the lid and mixes it in a glass with a random bottle of liquor.

“What?” Kurt flings himself so hard up that he falls off the bed in a heap and Blaine comes tumbling down after him. They’re now crouched down in front of the bed in the small space between that and the entertainment center.

“I  mean, all I’ve wanted since I was 16 was to marry you and so it’s like the day I’ve been waiting for,we’ve  been waiting for is finally here but nothing’s going to work out! All of our plans, everything that was supposed to make it us and New York and this huge thing we spent nights sitting up late planning is going to go to bust. And it’s left in the hands of our comically inept or sociopathic friends.”

“The sociopaths at least tend to be very ept.” Kurt feels the need to defend Santana and Rachel’s honor on that point and Blaine nods.

“So you don’t want to wait?” Kurt asks, and he leans his head down until he’s laying in Blaine’s lap. He maybe purrs a little when Blaine starts playing with his hair.

“No, but I want you to have everything we’ve dreamed of,” Blaine says.

“And I want you to have everything we’ve dreamed of and The Plaza hotel and Canada’s drug laws appear to not care!”

“We’re really writing some strongly worded letters when this is all over with,” Blaine notes. They had started earlier on one on the hotel stationary that began, “Dear Canada, You are not as nice as your stereotype claims to be.”

“I just want to marry you, Kurt Hummel,” Blaine says with a sigh.

“We could go to Atlantic City right now?” Kurt says. There’s a short moment before the both of them break out into hysterical laughter. “But, seriously, that’s my dream, to marry you. Everything else is... potentially negotiable. Even the doves in little tiny vests.”

“We have to have the cake,” Blaine says and Kurt nods.

“And the tuxedos.”

“Cake and tuxedos are all the Anderson-Hummels need!” Blaine cheers and they raise their invisible glasses to the miracles of cakes and tailoring.

**

The morning of his wedding, Kurt wakes up curled up on top of Blaine with a throbbing headache and a severe case of cotton mouth. When he announces this to Blaine, his soon to be husband just responds that that isn’t the part of Kurt’s body he wants to be throbbing right now.

**

Cooper shows them the text directions he’d received from Santana multiple times with an increasing look of terror on his face that he thinks he is effectively hiding. Kurt finds it charming and it makes Blaine flounce about the hotel room.

“I thought we weren’t even supposed to see each other before the wedding.” Blaine throws himself down on the bed, his shirt tail still untucked and tie hanging loose around his neck. Kurt rolls his eyes.

“That is a ridiculous tradition. What if at the last minute you need to coordinate something?”

“What if there’s a fashion emergency of some sort? Or you’re nervous or something.” Blaine agrees. Kurt notes how he tucks his feet up against the bed in an attempt to prevent his legs from swinging and scuffing his perfectly polished shoes.

Cooper yells at them again from outside the door, “Rachel and Sam and Mr. Hummel are all here; why yes, hello to you too, Ms. Berry!”

“Cooper!” Blaine yells back and Kurt can’t hide his giggle, the aspirin and wedding excitement having rid him of his post minibar binge blues.

After Cooper tells them in detail how Santana has threatened all of them to varying degrees if they don’t have them at the place of her choosing promptly at 4:05, Sam whispers to Blaine that she “said something in Spanish.”

Once Kurt and Blaine hit the street in front of the hotel, Rachel hands them sleep masks that are bedazzled with “Groom” and “Groom” in tones of green, blue, and ruby red along with sparkle paint hearts. She smiles proudly over her handiwork and prompts several compliments from the party on the way to Santana’s mystery destination.

“Where are we going, this is dumb it’s our wedding it’s not like-” Kurt starts and Blaine keeps going on with Sam making guesses.

“Maybe it’s a boat.”

“Nah. Oh, what if it’s at the United Nations? Or, OH OH OH The CIA!”

“That’s not in New York,” Cooper says with an eye roll, “I mean, we’ve all seen the _X-Files_ , right?”

**

When they open their eyes after going up multiple floors on the elevator, Rachel trying to make sure they couldn’t peek out of her masks, and Sam trying to force them to wear earplugs (including a near fist fight when he tried to grab hold of Blaine’s hair and possibly nearly ruining that and Kurt heard Blaine yelping about his hair and action nearly had to be taken)...

But when they open their eyes, they are in the middle of the New York Skyride simulator. The sound is shut off with instead soft violin music playing and there are wardrobe racks with white lights wrapped around them placed strategically throughout the room framing the judge and wedding party at the front.

“We’ve got 30  minutes,” Santana announces with a wink at the tour guide that is putting a “down for repair” sign out front.

Kurt is already crying as Blaine begins reciting his vows, the way he laughs nervously and smiles at  him with tears in his eyes as he talks about Kurt being the person he was a child with, is an adult with, and wants to be young and old and everything ever with. Blaine manages to get the ring on Kurt’s finger before he has to pull out his carefully placed handkerchief to dab at his eyes. Kurt promptly steals it from him before reciting his own vows. His father hands him his ring and he notices that his dad’s hands are wet from trying to discreetly wipe away his own tears. Kurt notes that the skyview is flying into the window of FAO Schwarz when he starts his speech, and as he places the ring on Blaine’s finger the view has swooped up to another wide view of the nighttime Manhattan skyline

“I love you and want to keep making all my dreams come true with you,” Kurt finishes.

The room cheers for them and their deep, glorious kiss. Kurt hugs his father, Blaine’s parents come forward giving him hugs and pats on the back. There are rushed pictures that will turn out fuzzy and too dark but Kurt is too overwhelmed by the rush of feelings at the moment to care.

Suddenly, Santana is pushing everyone out of an emergency exist and yelling at Sam, Finn, and others to grab the wardrobe racks and bring them along. Masks are put back over their eyes and Sam insists on them wearing earplugs this time.

Kurt ends up smushed into a cab with Rachel on one side keeping a firm hold on his arm and Blaine on the other side who has Sam keeping vigilant note of if they can tell what is going on or not.

“Wouldn’t it have been easier to have drugged us and just taken us to our covert locations unconscious?” Kurt says trying to situate himself more comfortably and without Rachel’s elbow poking into his neck. He ends up with Blaine partially in his lap and their hands and arms wrapped together and Sam poking his ear to make sure the plugs are in tightly enough.

**

“This is the elevator to the loft,” Blaine says loudly enough to get over the foam of the earplugs. Sam and Rachel both scoff and start talking loudly. Kurt takes the moment to sneak his mask up look down and completely confirm the extremely familiar elevator floor.  He feels the way Blaine’s ring feels pressed against his palm and when he feels Blaine jump a little bit, he knows that they’re both feeling the same shivers of anticipation and excitement.

They get pulled out of the elevator and up into the further dark, cool dampness of the main building stairwell. It’s so cool and dank that when they’re pushed out into the outdoors again into humid summer air and the buzz of the city that it sends goosebumps up the back of Kurt’s neck.

There are a few confusing moments where apparently Sam was trying to tell them to take out their earplugs but the earplugs were preventing effective communication. Finally, with Rachel’s yelling and a jerk of their face masks off, all is revealed.

They’re on top of the building, the entire building top decorated with hundreds upon hundreds of delicately decorated paper lanterns and soft white lights. Lush planters filled with red and blue flowers and soft red and gold velvet fabric wind their way around the rooftop ledges. Finally, underneath columns draped with red velvet is a giant banquet table with chairs prepared for the two of them. Santana, carrying a bottle of champagne already mostly empty comes from nowhere to guide them to the table.

“Here, sit,” she says and then takes an ungracious seat at the other end of the table.

“What, how, permits?” Blaine says looking around, he points out to Kurt a small stage and a projector screen set-up at one end and a makeshift dance floor has been cornered off.

Santana waves her hand, “Fairy Godmother,? Whatever,  heavy lifting from the stooges,” she waves her hand in the direction of Finn and Sam, “decorating fervor from the perpetually perky,” Rachel bows and brings forward a gaggle of others including her dads and Burt, “and finally only the strings and influence of the one and only fairy godmother herself,” she flings her hand in the air as Isabelle comes out from behind one of the columns with a scream of delight.

“When Santana and Rachel told me about your mess and their ideas I threw the entire available force of my connections behind it and I promise nothing has to be back before midnight.” She bows, “except maybe me because I’m supervising a photoshoot in the morning.”

The cake is there completely as ordered, red decorative icing and flowers and the beautiful customized yellow-gold songbirds on top. The food is delightful, miniature sandwiches and petit fours, of all the cakes that Kurt and Blaine spent a month debating about but left by the wayside for their lovely lemon and cream cheese final choice. There are toasts. Blaine’s mother welcomes Kurt into the family primly and with an open sincere smile that makes Blaine float and Cooper appear jealous. His own father stops and starts his speech four different times before saying that New York is absolutely awful for his allergies and concluding that no father could be prouder than he is of Kurt and to call Blaine his son-in-law.

As people begin to cut into slices of cake along with their vegetables and wafers covered in cucumber spread, Cooper clinks his glass and pulls out a small stack of notecards from his jacket.

“The first time I  met Kurt, it was a warm spring day in 2012. The flowers in Ohio were particularly fragrant and his open admiration for my work showed his excellent taste, making it clear he was of fine quality to be the true love of my baby brother’s life.” Cooper smiles, taking a dramatic sip of his champagne. “Blaine was of course smitten with Kurt. It was adorable to hear him talk about this boy from school. At first, I thought Kurt was another imaginary friend of Blaine’s, like his friend Mario from his childhood that solved crimes with song with him.”

Blaine reaches up and begins to try to wrestle cards from Cooper’s hand as Cooper continues, apparently from memory. “Of course, both Blaine and Mario were very pitchy and I don’t understand how their dance technique managed to solve half the crimes it did. They refused my advice in the matter entirely, Blaine is so independent. Thankfully, Kurt was not and remains not imaginary! He’s very real and he and my baby brother continue to be a lovely couple. They’ve attended so many of my show tapings together here in New York, always together clapping just a little louder for their big brother. Yes, their, as I’m now your brother too,Kurt.” Cooper says this with a giant misty eyed grin. All of which makes Kurt feel uncomfortable for reasons he’s even less comfortable exploring at the time.

Cooper is about to launch into a detailed description of how great Kurt and Blaine have been in supporting his excellence when a lovely dark pink slingback smacks him on the back of his head. Santana smiles and slides her shoe back on mostly gracefully, drinking down the remainder of her champagne and motioning for someone to get her more.

“Since I ended that visit to desperation land for all of us, now I’m going to explain to you guys something. These two are disgusting. They craft together. I have walked in on them sitting in the floor with scissors making scrapbooks about the other one. Together. I actually had to either move away from these losers or start taking insulin. You would think from the generally boring appearance and whatever,” she waves a hand in front of them with a look of displeasure pulling at her face, “that they would have no swerve whatsoever. To the contrary! The number of times I have had a good hook up ruined because these two were already in the living room naked and acting out some gay loser version of the _Kama Sutra_. Entirely too much fine ass NYC trim has  been lost to Kurt’s-”

Santana is stopped by the near stroke happening quietly to Blaine’s father and Burt’s choking sound that he insists was just some cucumber seeds going down the wrong pipe.

After a moment of recovery and Sam running back and forth to“Make sure the A/V is up and running,”he begins what he promises is, “the last of the toasts before our happy couple takes over!”

On the projector screen comes a powerpoint presentation starting with a high school photo of Kurt and Blaine titled, “Kurt & Blaine: Klaine is Love, by Sam Evans.”

"In the year of 19 and 94 unto the world, two children were born. One of humble tire beginnings with a father that would eventually rise to power. Another, only miles away was born to a man of enterprise. Both had the call of the stage thrumming in their veins, seeking to burst forth and share their innermost souls to the world via song and dance!”

There are pictures of Blaine taking piano lessons and Kurt from his baby ballet recitals that then resolve into pictures of Kurt and Blaine singing together. “Soon these two songs would join their powers together into a force that would bring each balance and out of darkness and into the light! Love.”  
  
Kurt mouths “darkness?” to Blaine and has to yet again wonder what Sam and Blaine talk about or how information actually seems to translate in Sam’s brain. Blaine shrugs. There’s a picture of Kurt and Blaine manipulated onto the bodies of characters from Star Wars. Sam’s head has been put on to Yoda’s body. The final slide, ten minutes later, features a spaceship with Kurt and Blaine pasted onto it, waving and smiling from a picture that Kurt thinks was from their stay on the beach last summer, and Sam using his Shatner voice to announce that they are going into the future together where no Kurt and Blaine have ever gone before, “marriage: the eternal frontier.”

There’s a small moment of silence before a tepid and then full applause starts and Sam bows appreciatively, tears coming from the corners of his eyes as he gives them the thumbs up.

Rachel clinks her glass with a smile and waits until she has something close to silence and nods at them. Blaine rises slightly before he does and they hold hands and look at each other. Blaine’s smile is huge when Kurt lets himself look down and focus on him. “Thank you,” Blaine says his voice thick. “Thank you to all of our friends for being here, for all that you’ve done, thank you to my amazing husband for his hard work and planning, thank you for being your amazing, handsome, talented self every single day and thank you for being with me.” Blaine throws his arms around him and the movement almost takes Kurt completely back and Kurt speaks, not letting go of Blaine’s embrace:

“I echo my husband’s thanks, though he did an equal share of planning. Thank you to all of you for giving us everything you have and thank you...” Kurt leans down and kisses Blaine, long and desperate and they smile into each other before Blaine yells out to all,

“Let’s dance!” Blaine pulls him over in front of the band which Kurt finally gets a good look at; there’s a cello player in soft pink dress and lacey leggings, her hair held back with a rubber band, an acoustic guitar player in faded green khakis and a plaid shirt, a trumpet player in a vest and slacks,  and a drummer with a two drum setup and black pants and white tank top. Rachel is staring at them with an eager smile and a thumbs up. He does a double take at the trumpet player and realizes he recognizes him from the subway stop near Rachel’s apartment and maybe the drummer from near the second stop between here and the city where Rachel likes to stop and pick up coffee when she comes to visit. Kurt tilts his head back and laughs finally giving Rachel the thumbs up.

They agreed years ago that as cliche a choice as it may seem, the perfect first dance song for the two of them would be “Happy Together.” In fact, Kurt’s positive they’ve had the choreography for it planned out since his senior year of high school. It’s easy and flawless when they fall into the steps, spinning and singing, taking one another into their arms only to spin back out again until finally they come together dancing around the floor in spins and quick jazzy steps that both of them are much more advanced than at this point. They debated updating or redoing it, but in the end it just felt right to go back to this same dance they’ve had for so long. They finish to a cheer, Kurt tucking his head into Blaine’s shoulder and he can feel Blaine’s lips on his neck kissing him gently as they melt into one another. The music softens and slows down and all around them people join in on the dance floor, but all Kurt can feel in that moment is perfectly and completely like he’s had his every (nearly, sort of) fabulous New York dream come true.

Kurt’s noting the couples on the floor dancing when Blaine says, “though at the vow renewal we’re getting those doves.”

“ _Obviously_.”

the end

**Author's Note:**

> Written for boobarellie for the Klaine Wedding Minibang.
> 
> Thanks to glitternails for looking over this for me. Blah Ryan Murphy Blah. Etc.
> 
> Title from The Beatles song "With a Little Help From My Friends" because "do you believe in love at first sight" and stuff.


End file.
